Grief of a Father
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Companion-piece to 'Rage of the Sharpteeth'. Why does Chomper's Father hate all Threehorns? What happened to his first mate? Why is the Great Valley in such danger from his rage? R & E & R Epilogue online. Completed!
1. Prologue

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: M**

**Couples: Chomper's father(Rec)/OC, Chomper's Father(Rec)/Chomper's Mother(Tyra)**

**Warnings: Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note: Since the main Characters in this fic are all Sharpteeth, their talk will not be in Italics. That does not mean that they are suddenly speaking Leafeater, that'd be weird.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"They are beautiful." The male Sharptooth said, his massive dark-green frame towering above their nest. Beside him his mate, a pale-green female, was just nudging the last egg into the right position. There were six in total, each pristine and just a few days from hatching.

"That they are." His mate agreed. "I cannot wait until they finally hatch."

"You mean they still haven't done that?" The owner of the voice, a light-green female Sharptooth, stopped at a safe distance from the nest. She could do without having the other two attack her.

"Tyra!" The pale-green female exclaimed, purring as she nuzzled the visitor. "Whatever brought you here?"

Tyra chuckled at the warm greeting. "I wanted to see if they had hatched yet. And I wanted to borrow Rec for a while."

"Get your own mate, will you?" The dark-green Sharptooth, named Rec, stated. "You keep borrowing me every change of the Night Circle."

"I wouldn't need to borrow you if White Star..." Tyra gestured to the pale-green female. "would trust you to watch her nest and come with me."

"Well I'm sorry I am about to be a mother for the first time." White Star huffed in annoyance. "But he's right: what do you want him for this time?"

"A herd of Threehorns is traveling through my territory. There is a wounded among them, but I could use some help. Besides, I can't finish the thing by myself anyway." Tyra explained. "And considering you have a bunch of hatchlings around soon, I figured you'd like the food."

"We'd indeed like that." The couple said after sharing a short glance.

Rec nuzzled his mate one more time before joining up with their friend. "Lead the way."

"With pleasure." Tyra led him away from the nest, towards her own hunting-grounds. White Star remained behind, watching the dark form of her mate disappear in the gloom of the forest. Soon all was silent, save the sound of the running Fast Water a short distance away.

The Sharptooth shook herself, before settling down beside her nest. She dozed off while resting in the light of the Bright Circle shining high above her.

It was warm, the forest covered in a thick blanket of hot and unmoving air. The massive dinosaurs living in it were reluctant to move much, causing several of the small fuzzies to peek up from their holes. The bushes rustled as they moved about, searching for food.

White Star yawned, amused when she could hear the fuzzies shoot off as if she was about to eat one of them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Category: Land before Time**

**Rating: M**

**Couples: Chomper's father(Rec)/OC, Chomper's Father(Rec)/Chomper's Mother(Tyra)**

**Warnings: Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter: 1**

**Copyright: © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The kill was quick and clean. Both Rec and Tyra ate their fill, before tearing off big chunks for White Star and the soon-to-hatch little ones of both her and Rec. They left the carcass for later, or which was more likely, for the scavengers which were never far away from hunting Sharpteeth. Indeed, as Tyra looked over her shoulder at the dead Threehorn, she already saw several Sharp Claws approaching. The smaller cousins of the Fast Biters came no higher than her knee, but their pack-hunting made them dangerous adversaries none the less.

"So much for a reserve." She muttered around the meat in her jaws.

Rec chuckled in amusement. "I am certain you can hunt them off."

She glared at him in answer, huffing in indignation as she walked to his nest. He chuckled again, following her out of her territory into his.

He froze in his tracks.

"What is it?" She turned to him, dropping the meat on the ground.

"Don't you smell that?" He asked in turn, taking another deep breath.

The air was still stagnant in the forest, the high mountains holding off much of the winds. Tyra leaned back her head, taking several deep breaths. "I don't understand what you mean."

"I smell fear and anger." Rec stated, his blood-red eyes narrowing. "I need to get to the nest."

He ran off at full speed, leaving the meat behind. Tyra followed after him, but she could only see him faintly in the distance, the few seconds head-start being enough to nearly have her lose him in the dense forests he ruled.

She froze in her steps as his roar echoed in the valley, thundering with his rage and grief. She had no doubt that many dinosaurs would flee at the sound.

The light-green female started running again, tearing through the underbrush in her haste. Her own panting breaths echoed in her ears, drowning out most other sounds. She barreled through the Fast Water, several smaller Belly Draggers seeking a quick refuge down the stream as her powerful feet crashed into the clear liquid, droplets glistering in the unrelenting light of the Bright Circle.

The first thing she saw was a line of destruction away from the nest. Rec's scent hung in the air, but that was not was brought fear to her heart: it was the smell of blood, still fresh and abundant. Something big had been killed here.

She did not follow Rec, instead walking to the source of the smell. The sight that greeted her before she even reached the site was one even she could hardly handle: White Star was on the ground, obviously dead. A pool of her own blood had already formed around her body, several stab-marks on her chest still dripping with the red liquid. One of her legs rested under her in a terrible angle, her own claws almost touching her tail. Her head was seemingly bashed in, the white of her skull visible where it had pierced her pale-green skin. Her sole visible eye was already clouding over in death, meaning it had to have been a while since she died.

Tyra leaned down, gently sniffing the air around her killed friend. She smelled Clubtail and Threehorn. What would have possessed White Star to take on such a formidable combination on her own?

With tears in her eyes the living female righted herself, looking into the direction where Rec had disappeared to.

"The nest…" She realized why Rec had sounded so grief-filled and angry and why White Star had taken on two of the hardest prey on her own. Something had to have happened to their nest.

She pushed through the low plants and bushes hiding the small hill holding the six eggs.

"No…" She breathed in disbelief as she saw it. A small hatchling rested in front of her feet, looking as if he had been flung there after his body was crushed by something. His small eyes were looking up at the green roof of treestars.

She was almost afraid to check on his siblings, but her high vantage-point left her no choice. The eggs were crushed, several flattened hatchlings resting among the remains of their shells. The small hill itself was torn down on one side, as if something big had climbed on.

Tyra was far from stupid and it took her only moments to realize what had to have happened: for one reason or another – most likely to get a drink in the nearby Fast Water – White Star had left the nest unattended. Meanwhile the little ones had finally started hatching, but that had been of little consequence. Either both the Threehorn and the Clubtail, or only one of them, had come upon the unattended Sharptooth-nest and had taken the opportunity to kill all the little ones. White Star had returned and in a maternal fury confronted the ones who had slaughtered her hatchlings. She never stood a chance.

She roared to the sky in fury and grief, her voice echoing in the suffocating midday heat. The little body remained undisturbed as the massive female stepped up to the wrecked nest. She leaned down, praying in vain that one of the little ones had survived. None had…

It was no wonder Rec had opened the hunt on those that had taken his family from him. Tyra sighed in grief when she realized that he had only a marginally better chance to emerge victorious from this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Chomper's father(Rec)/OC, Chomper's Father(Rec)/Chomper's Mother(Tyra)**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tyra remained at the nest, hunting away any and all scavengers from her once friend. Rec did not return and she doubted he ever would. Considering there had been two threehorns and one clubtail, even he was severely outmatched.

The Bright Circle started its' descent, painting the area in a warm red. Tyra abandoned White Star, knowing that she could do nothing for her. Branches broke beneath her massive feet, snapping soundly as she walked back to the destroyed nest one last time. Small fuzzies shot away as the massive Sharptooth interrupted their meal.

She bent down, looking at the half-eaten hatchlings. She sighed in grief, her breath rustling the few tree-stars littering the ground.

An eggshell broke beside her, a soft voice calling out in pure instinct. The massive female froze, slowly turning to the sound. Some low greens rustled.

She took a hesitant step, softly rumbling in answer.

The small voice called again, soon followed by a little hatchling falling on her face. Tyra leaned down as the little one looked up. Her tiny eyes widened, meeping at the sight of huge teeth in front of her.

"Hello, little one." Tyra softly said. The small girl looked just like White Star had. "Welcome to this world."

The pale-green hatchling tilted her head, jumping in fright as the older female opened her mouth. Tyra chuckled in the back of her throat as she licked the small hatchling with her rough tongue. It took the little one only a few moments to start enjoying the feel. She purred, leaning into the gesture.

But suddenly the hatchling froze, her eyes widening at something behind Tyra: her dead siblings…

Tyra wasted no time, gently scooping the little one up in her jaws. The territory was lost, she couldn't protect two alone. Her priority was her own hunting-grounds.

White Star was dead and Rec had disappeared somewhere he was not likely to return from. But Tyra would not let their child suffer the fate of her siblings.

She only stopped walking at the dead threehorn in her territory, depositing her precious cargo in the ground beside it.

"I will name you White Star." Tyra told the small female. "After your mother."

White Star was too young to understand and her hatchling-mind had already forgotten what she had seen back there, even if it would haunt her once she was old enough to know what she had seen this day. All she knew at the moment was that the big Sharptooth was nice and that she was hungry.

She chirped, asking for food. Tyra turned to the dead threehorn and pulled a piece of it. She dropped it in front of the little hatchling, who immediately pulled a piece of it and happily munched away.

Tyra watched the hatchling, smiling warmly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a Cold Time after White Star Junior had hatched and her mother and siblings had been killed. She considered Tyra her mother and had yet to ask about her father.

Tyra had claimed as much of Rec's territory as she dared, the rest had fallen to a newly arrived female. She adored the little hatchling, considering her her own child.

It was a day where Sky Water fell from the skies in torrents, drenching the lands. The two females had sought shelter in a cave near the mountains in Tyra's domain, with little White Star snuggling up to the massive body of her 'mother'.

Tyra looked out into the falling water, half of her attention focused on the sleeping hatchling, the other on her hunting-grounds.

The pale-green hatchling nearly jumped onto the light-green grown-up when a terrible roar sounded in the valley where her mother had her hunting-grounds. Tyra rose, scarcely believing her ears.

"Hide yourself, don't come out until I tell you." She ordered the young sharptooth. White Star nodded, quickly running deeper into the cave.

Another roar sounded, this time from someone else: the female who had taken Rec's territory for her own. She and the other Sharptooth were fighting.

Tyra walked through the Sky Water, leaving her own hunting-grounds to come to where the other two were battling. She slowed down, hiding herself behind some low trees and bushes, glancing through the leaves. Her blood-red eyes widened in shock: her ears had not deceived her.

Rec had returned.

He was fighting the female that had taken his territory, intend on winning it back. But the female had no desire to leave, considering it was one of the better ones in the area.

These battles were usually until one gave up, but Tyra just knew that this particular one would be to the death.

She probably shouldn't do what she was about to do, but she never particularly liked the female anyway.

Hidden by the Sky Water and the bushes she crept around the battle, looking for an opportune moment to strike. She snarled softly while watching the battle and attacked.

Her jaw closed around the other female's leg, crushing it between the rows of teeth. Rec shot forward, clamping down on the neck of his rival. She screamed in pain, the sound cut of when he broke her neck with a sharp movement.

"Welcome back." Tyra greeted him, stepping over the female and softly nuzzling him. "Where were you?"

"Hunting them." He answered, nuzzling her just as softly. "I am sorry I left like that, my friend."

"Did you at least succeed?" She asked, her eyes looking him over.

"Mostly. The clubtail managed to escape. I wounded him, but he managed to get away. The threehorns are dead." Rec told her.

"He is not the only one to escape." His friend informed him. "One of your hatchlings survived. I have been raising her ever since."

He froze, his red eyes widening as he realized what that meant.


	4. Epilogue

**Category:**** Land before Time**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Chomper's father(Rec)/OC, Chomper's Father(Rec)/Chomper's Mother(Tyra)**

**Warnings:**** Blood, Character Death **

**Chapter:**** Epilogue**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by United Pictures; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where is she?" He demanded, recovering from his shock.

"A cave in my territory." Tyra answered him. "We had sought shelter there from this storm."

She led him from the scene, back into the part of the forest she ruled. They climbed up the incline in silence, emotions swirling in his red eyes as he stared straight ahead.

"I named her White Star." Tyra eventually said. "After her mother."

He froze briefly, before nodding.

"White Star." Tyra called into the cave as she entered. "I am back, you can come out."

The young hatchling shyly peeked around the boulders she had hidden herself behind, meeping in fright when she saw the massive silhouette behind her mother.

"It's alright." Tyra stepped up, gently nuzzling her. "Your father has come home, little one."

She was as pale as her mother had been, Rec realized, and her eyes held that same lively sparkle. He watched as she crept forward, using the legs of Tyra as cover.

"Hello…" He breathed, lowering his head to her level.

Tyra gently nudged the small female closer to him.

White Star tilted her head a bit, before looking over her shoulder at her mother. Tyra merely nodded. The small female started to smile, stepping up and nuzzling him. He purred in the back of his throat, gently licking her with his rough tongue. Now she started to purr as well, her muscled tail swinging back and forth in her contentment.

She yawned, her little mouth opening wide at the move. She left him, walking up to her mother and curling up between the grown-up's giant toes.

"She does that all the time." Tyra fondly whispered.

"I didn't see her when I found my nest." Rec whispered back, looking from the young hatchling to the massive grown-up.

"Her egg got kicked out of the nest into some bushes." Tyra told him. "She was fortunate I had not yet left when she hatched."

"Yes, she was." Rec looked up at her. "What will we do?"

"She thinks I am her mother." Tyra answered him. "And I must admit – may White Star forgive me for this – I consider her my own daughter by now." She looked away, ashamed with that admission.

"Perhaps we can raise her together?" Rec suggested. "I do not want to lose her again."

Tyra looked up, smiling warmly. "Yes, yes, we can do that."


End file.
